1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to tools, and more particularly to an apparatus for installing fasteners and wires used to support suspended ceiling structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is common for ceilings in office buildings, warehouses and the like to be suspended from an overhead support structure. The ceiling typically comprises a frame network which is suspending by wires, and removable panels which are supported by the frame. By removing the panels, access can be gained to electrical wiring, telephone wiring, plumbing, ventilation duct and the like.
Installation of the wires used to suspend the frame network is often facilitated by use of a wire twisting tool coupled to an extension pole or the like. The wire is threaded through a hole in the head of a fastener attached to the overhead support structure, and twisted back around itself for secure attachment. In some installations, the fastener is bolted to the overhead support structure; in most installations, however, the fastener is a screw-type fastener such as a lag which is screwed into the overhead support structure.
As a result of the distance between the ground level and the overhead support structures, as well as the number of wires required to suspending a ceiling, it can be extremely inconvenient for an installer to carry fasteners, wire, and tools up and down a ladder and to move the ladder from location to location. Therefore, tools have been developed which permit the installer to secure a fastener to an overhead support structure and install a wire in the fastener while remaining on the ground. FIG. 5 shows a conventional tool 10 which typically would be attached to an extension pole and used to install a wire and fastener. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that this device does not anticipate or render obvious the applicant's invention.
Typically a screw-type fastener 12 having a flattened head 14 with an eye 16 would be inserted into a slot 18. A wire 20 would then be threaded through the eye 16 and bent over so that each section of the wire is substantially flat against the sides of the tool 10. The tool 10 is then rotated until the fastener 12 is secure, at which point the tool 10 is pulled away from the fastener 12 and the wire 20 drawn out. By continuing to rotate the tool 10, the wire 20 will wrap around itself and produce a configuration substantially similar to that shown in FIG. 6. This type of wrap, however, may pull apart under high tension levels. In addition, when the wire 20 is drawn out of the tool 10, it is not possible to achieve a complete twist. The wire 20 is forced against a collar 22 and, as a result, the wire 20 bends so that a tail portion 24 is left extending outward from the side of tool 10. Then, as the tool 10 continues to be rotated, the tail portion 24 can catch insulation and other materials, thereby producing falling debris. Furthermore, the tail portion 24 remains after the installation is complete and, unless it is cut off, may serve as an obstruction and effectively prevent an adjacent wire from being installed in close proximity. Also, for some installations it may be necessary to install a fasteners into a generally vertical support structure. The generally straight configuration of tool 10 with a blunt nose 96 as shown, however, makes this task difficult in that the tool 10 will abut the vertical support structure when the fastener is being installed at an angle as shown in FIG. 8. Therefore, with a conventional tool, it is necessary to orient the tool 10 substantially perpendicular to the vertical support structure in order to install the fastener. Such an orientation is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve when using a long extension pole from the ground level.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool which can install screw-type fasteners, which can secure wires to the fasteners with a tight and uniform twist, which does not interfere with other structures and materials when being used, and which can install fasteners and wires in vertical support structures at an angle. The present invention meets those needs as well as others which are described herein.